undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 10
This is issue ten of Low on Time, entitled: Losing Her. Issue 10; Losing Her A 18 year-old Jake sat down on his couch, holding a bunch of DVD cases next to a pretty redhead, his age. She was wearing a leather jacket, and black jeans. Jake wore a bright green sweatshirt and beanie. He kissed her, and she smiled, kissing him back. Jake looked at the DVDs he was holding. "So, do you wanna watch any of these, beautiful?" asked Jake, handing her the cases. The girl smiled at the compliment, and started looking at the DVDs. "You know I don't like the pet names, right?" she asked, still smiling. Jake giggled, looking at her. "I know Jackie, I know." he said. Jackie continued to look through a DVDs, as Jake watched silently. She saw in between two of the DVDs, a little piece of paper stuck out. She pulled out the piece of paper, which was a note that read: "Happy 1 year anniversary, the love of my life." Jackie looked up at Jake, who was smiling nervously. He pulled out a little case, in it. Jackie looked flattered taking it, and opening it, revealing a shiny necklace. Jackie took it out, and started laughing, happily. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I love it." she said. Jake took it from her hand, and motioned her to turn around, which she did. Jake put on the necklace on her, and giving her a kiss on the neck. She looked back at him, smiling, kissing him on the head. She picked up a DVD, and gave him it. "Let's watch that, Mr. Player." she said, flirtatiously. Jake smiled and walked over to his DVD player, putting it in. Jackie got up, and walked over to a cabinet. "Shit, I'm out of popcorn." she said. "Want me to run and grab some?" Jake asked, looking at her. "No, it's fine. You sit, and get relaxed, sweety." she said, flirtatiously. "You know I don't like pet names." he said, smiling. Jackie giggled and walked up to him, before kissing him. "I'll be right back." she said, walking out the door. ---- Jake was sleeping in his bed, as Olivia sat next to the bed, watching him. He was shaking, clearly scared, probably from a nightmare or something. Olivia shook him, waking him up. He shot up, sweating, before looking at Olivia who was smiling, looking at him. "A nightmare?" she asked. Jake rubbed his eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe." he said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" "No-- no it's fine." he said, getting up. He walked over to Olivia, and kissed her. The two walked into the kitchen, where Kelly was talking with Trent. Kelly looked over at the two, and smiled. "Good morning, you two." Kelly said, happily. "Hey." Olivia said, and then turning her attention to Trent. "Who's this?" "Oh, I'm Trent." Trent said, still in a scared tone. "Pleasure to meet you." Olivia said, shaking his hand. Jake looked at the two a bit suspiciously. Trent went to give Jake a handshake, but Jake just looked at him. Trent looked at Kelly, nervously. "Should I go?" he asked. "No, you can stay here, Trent." Kelly said. Kelly turned towards Jake. "He's gay." she mouthed to him. Jake felt a rush of relief, and patted Trent on the back. "My bad, you looked like someone I knew." Jake said, trying to make it as less awkward as possible. "It's fine." he said, before putting his hand back on his hip. "Are you sure your hip is fine?" Kelly asked. "Should be. That girl patched me up nicely, but it still hurts." "So, were we interrupting a chat?" asked Olivia. "Not really. We were just getting to know each other a bit." Kelly said. Trent nodded, nervously. "Man, you don't have to be so scared. It's ok." Jake said, reassuringly. "How can you not be? There are zombies out there. And I have the worst stamina-- I get caught being chased and I wouldn't make it." he said. "You'll be fine. You have a bunch of good people on your side." Trent smiled, looking to the ground. ---- Jake paced back and forth in Jackie's house, nervously. He looked at the clock, seeing it was around 30 minutes since Jackie left to get the popcorn. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked out the front door, closing it behind him, and jogging to his car. He drove quickly down the street, seeing a bunch of ambulances and police cars in the middle of the road. Jake stopped his car, and sprinted to the sight. He made it just in time to see Jackie being carted away on a stretcher, paramedics all around here. "Jackie!" he yelled running over to her. He was stopped by a big police man. "Come on man, that's my girlfriend." Jake protested, nervously. The cop looked down, and let Jake through. Jake sprinted over to the stretched, and looked at her through the paramedics. "Jackie..." he repeated, looking at her. It didn't look good. There was blood all over her, and the paramedics were trying to get her to the ambulance as fast as possible. One of the paramedics turned around, seeing Jake. "Are you immediate family?" he asked. "I'm her boyfriend. Her parents are out of town." Jake replied, not being able to take his eyes off of her. The paramedic looked down, in sorrow, as they loaded her to the back of the ambulance. "They'll try their best." he said, before getting into the other ambulance. Jake watched as the ambulances drove off. He turned around and ran to his car, tears in his eyes. He put the car in drive, and stormed off after the ambulances. Jake waited in the waiting room to the hospital. He was sitting their crying, waiting for any news, maybe she made it. For what seemed like an eternity, a doctor walked out of the room, and looked at Jake. "Are you with the young girl?" he asked. Jake stood up, scared. "Yeah, please tell me she made it." he cried. "I'm sorry, son. I did what I could. She lost too much blood." Jake immediately collapsed to his knees, putting his face in hands. ---- Sean had his laptop set up in his room, which he was in alone. He sat at his desk, looking into the camera on it. He went over to where it said "Record", and pressed it. "Hello, my name is Sean Solo. It is Day 2 of what appears to be a real life zombie apocalypse. I decided to document my journey through these hard times, because I know that one day, when the next generation is going through the history books... my journey will be there. So far from what I was told, or what I witnessed. It has to be the brain, and a bite does kill you. I'm not sure if scratches do any damage or not like from The Walking Dead... but I don't wanna try it out. I'm in a dorm at the University of Pennsylvania. There is 15 of us here. Not many others made it, and if they did, they're not going to come out. I lost someone near and dear to me, yesterday, but who didn't? I just hope the military rolls in-- or maybe a group of fucking people with guns come here and secure the place. But I know that's not happening. What I want to know is how long will it take before we all end up like fucking cavemen. How long until it's complete lawlessness and it's every man for himself? I hope it doesn't come to that. All I can do is wish a prayer, that we beat these fuckers, and all of us can rejoice. Good luck out there." Sean pressed "End Recording" and closed his laptop. ---- Owen, Violet, and Kira were inside the dorm, watching the news. They got some channels, but mostly static. "How long until power goes off?" asked Violet. "Today or tomorrow, probably." Owen said. "Unless there's a generator here." Kira said. "Well, should we send someone to go look for one?" Violet asked. "What do you mean 'send someone'? Can't we all go?" Owen asked. "I'm not going. I won't be able to fight." Violet replied. "Same." Kira said. Owen sighed, and stood up. "I'll go." he said, getting up. "No, I didn't mean you!" Violet said. "I'll be right back. I know where I could possibly find one." he said, walking to the counter, grabbing the pocket knife, and going outside the dorm. Ike was in the hallway, holding a shard of glass, watching for any zombies. Owen walked over to him. "Is it clear?" Owen asked. "Should be." Ike said. Owen started to walk down the hallway, but Ike pulled on his arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Ike. "I'm going for a generator." Owen said. "I'm coming with. You need some backup, man." Owen nodded, and the two walked down the hallway together, shoulder by shoulder. ---- Isiss looked out the window of the dorm, holding a textbook. She waited for one of the zombies to walk by, who had a police uniform on. She took a deep breath, and dropped it. The textbook fell, and it squished the zombies head. Isiss looked on, accomplished. Tyler walked over to her, looking down where she was looking. "You did that?" he asked. "Hell yeah." she said, still looking at it. "Nice shot." he said, high-fiving her. "Let's go get it, then." she said walking away from the window. Tyler got confused, watching her walk. "Wait, go get what?" he asked. "That was a cop. They have some useful shit on them. A gun, handcuffs in case Ike gets a little too crazy, probably the key too. He might have a walkie-talkie too. Maybe we can get in contact with some more cops to come for a rescue." she said, as she grabbed a kitchen knife. Tyler looked at her, amazed. "How long have you been thinking about this?" he asked. "I don't know. I guess an hour ago when I first saw the poor bastard. Now let's go." she said. Tyler picked up his wrench from the table, and followed her out the door. ---- Owen and Ike walked down the hallway, before turning a corner, seeing a good 10 zombies. "Shit!" Owen said, as Ike pulled him back. "Keep it down. Do we have to get through them, or is there another way?" Ike asked. "The door is halfway through the hallway. They're all at the end, so we can easily get to it if we're really fast or really sneaky." "Then let's do fast." Ike said, looking at the door. "I would've suggested sneaky-- but ok." Owen said, looking nervous. Ike sprinted towards the door, Owen quickly behind him. The two got to the door, and Ike closed it behind them, locking it. "That was a nice sprint, Gwen." Ike said, sarcastically. "Shit, I guess I didn't think this all the way through." Owen said, looking at the generator, which lied in plain sight. "What's wrong?" "It's too big for both of us to carry and defend ourselves." "So, let's just see if it has gasoline. When and if we need it we'll come back for it." Ike said. Owen walked to the generator, and looked at the gas measure. It was full. Owen looked at it happily. "It's full!" he said. "Awesome." Ike said. Ike looked around, seeing it was very unsafe. "Let's head out, now." he said. A zombie came around from behind the generator, reaching out to Owen. It took Owen off guard, and he jumped back, banging into a wall. Ike looked towards him, and laughed. Owen looked back at Ike, and shook his head. "Not funny, man." he said, walking up to the zombie, before stabbing it in the head with the pocket knife. Ike walked down the stairs, and stated to look around. He saw a hatchet and a crowbar lying on the floor next to the zombie Owen just killed. Ike dropped his shard of glass, and picked them both up. "We'll need these." Ike said, passing the crowbar to Owen. Owen put the pocket knife in his pocket, and looked at the medal crowbar. "You ready to head go now?" Ike asked. "Yeah, this place gives me the chills." Owen said. Ike and Owen walked to the door, ready to fight. They opened the door, and saw the zombies were still at the end of the hallway, and they haven't noticed them. The two looked at each other and smiled. They started to run back to their dorm. ---- Isiss and Tyler, walked slowly to the front entrance, which was empty. Isiss looked around, and saw the window that Tyler and the others broke into before. Se led him to it, and they looked outside, seeing it was clear. Tyler looked down at the blanket that was ripped up. "He's gone." Tyler said, realizing that Harold's body was gone. "Who?" asked Isiss. "Remember that kid who died? We left his body wrapped in the blanket... and he's gone." "He probably turned. You said it yourself-- it's a zombie fucking apocalypse." Isiss reminded him. "I know, but if I had thought about that earlier. I would've made sure the kid didn't end up a zombie." Tyler said, sighing. Isiss hopped out of the window onto the ground, followed by Tyler. The two looked around, seeing the streets were mostly clear. Isiss and Tyler jogged over to the dead police man. Isiss started to loot his corpse while Tyler was on guard. Isiss looked at his body, where the textbook landed, it smashed his head in. All you could see was blood, nothing more. Isiss saw he had a pistol in his back pocket, and she picked it up. She took the walkie-talkie off of him too, but she didn't see any handcuffs. Tyler looked around, and saw another zombified police officer. Tyler smiled and ran to it, smashing it's head in with his wrench. Tyler picked up the gun from him, and the walkie-talkie too. Tyler saw the police officer flinch, and Tyler hit him again, killing it for good. He jogged back to Isiss, who stood up, done with the looting. The two ran back to the side of the building, and Tyler helped Isiss in, before jumping in, himself. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Tyler Blake *Ike Dennis *Trent Jones *Isiss Rivera *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne Deaths *Jackie (Flashback) Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues